Best Friends
by Jorjor
Summary: Pony has some new best friends named Codi, Ashlee, and Michael. Dally and Johnny are alive. Ashlee is getting closer to haveing the baby! YAY! WHoopiee!
1. summery and remembering

Summery-

Dally and Johnny are alive!! Pony has a new best friend but his best friend is a girl named Codi.

Information on Codi: She loves to sing and she can sing very well. She has a sister named Brandi. Brandi has a son named Cole. Cole is 1 year and 3 months old. Brandi always makes Codi and Ponyboy baby-sit all of the time. Codi has a stepsister named Shelly who lives in Florida. Codi, her mom and stepfather, and Brandi and Cole just moved to Tulsa.

Disclaimer: I only own Codi, Codi's mom, Codi's stepfather, Brandi and Cole, and Shelly. S.E. Hinton owns the rest of the characters.

Codi's POV

I wish I had my driver's license. If I did I would not have to carry my nephew Cole all the way to Ponyboy's house. I would have used Cole's stroller but it's already at Pony's house. Ponyboy Curtis is my best friend. We've been best friends for about 4 months. We met at the Nightly Double.

"Mommy!" shouted Cole.

"Mommy's working so stop crying." I whispered.

I walked into the Curtis house to come face to face with Two-Bit Mathews.

"Hello Codi, how's it goin'?" he asked

"I don't know...how is it going?"

The only reason I said this is because I've been inside for 3 days reading _"Harry Potter and he Prisoner of Azkaban". _It was starting to get boring.

"See you." He said before he left Pony, Cole, and me inside the house by ourselves.

"Bye"

Pony's POV

I was sitting on the couch when Codi walked in carrying Cole on her left hip and Cole's dipper bag on her right shoulder. After she finished talking to Two-Bit she came sit by me on the couch putting Cole and his dipper bag on the floor.

"Hey Ponyboy Curtis."

"Hey, why dose Brandi always have to work and leave you with the baby?" I asked.

"Because she 'TRUST ME' as she puts it."

"Ooh, I have no idea why."

"Stop picking on me... that was a one time thing."

I knew what she was talking about. We had got drunk on night and drove Brandi's old car in to a ditch. It was a very long night.

"Well maybe not one time, two time thing." She said


	2. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I only own Codi and her family...nothing else  
  
Chapter 2- Girlfriends  
  
Pony's POV  
  
"So I hear that you have a date with the beautiful Ashlee Carson." Codi said.  
  
"Yup. Were going out tomorrow night."  
  
"Isn't she Michael's twin sister?"  
  
"Who's Michael?"  
  
"Michael Carson... your other best friend besides me and Johnny."  
  
"Oh yeah. She's Michael's sister."  
  
"Dose he know ya'll are going out?"  
  
"Yep and he's happy that she's not dating someone like Curly Shepherd"  
  
"Alright."  
  
(THE NEXT NIGHT)  
  
I had to borrow Darry's truck so I could go get Ashlee. We had decided last night that we would go eat then go see a movie. (I don't know any movie's from 1978)  
  
"How did you like the movie?" I asked  
  
"I think it was good. I really had fun tonight."  
  
"Me to. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. I will, and I'll tell Michael."  
  
"Good because I think he's going crazy. You want to come to my house tomorrow afternoon?" I asked  
  
"Sure. Is Codi going to be there? Because I want to see Cole, I haven't seen him in so long."  
  
"Yeah she's going to be there. I have to help her baby-sit again."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Ponyboy."  
  
"Bye Ash."  
  
I drove back to the house and walked in. Soda asked how the date went and I told him that Ashlee and me were going out. Everybody seems happy about it. 


	3. More information on the Characters

More Information on the characters

Michael- He is very weird , he just got out of a 'hospital' because he tried to kill himself because his girlfriend cheated on him. Pony said 'whose Michael' because he was trying to forget what Michael did. Pony and Michael aren't talking right now. Michael is also mad at his father because his father abuses him. Michael is real protective over Ashlee.

Ashlee- Tries to find the best in people especially Michael. Like's to take risks, like riding bikes over moving cars (which hurts if you don't make it) and Climbing a 3-story house.

Michael and Ashlee's 5-year-old sister Lisa was killed by their real father.

Cole- The only word's he knows are 'Mommy' and 'Grammy' (Codi's mom), Real independent.

Brandi- She is married and works at Chili's

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry if I didn't explain everything about Michael and Pony.

First Reviewer: Makado Felton thanx

Sorry again but the reason I rushed is because my mother works on this computer and I cant use mine because I need a certain wire to hook up Internet. So that why I rush, and I also have to clean my pool which is really dirty. I'll try not to rush.


	4. Night Visitor

Chapter 3 – Night Visitor

(Pony's POV)

I woke up to a tapping sound on the window. I looked up and saw Codi's face looking back tearstained. I got up and opened the window. Soda went out with Steve to go looking for girls.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked worriedly

"Everything just seems to be falling apart. I have spent most of the summer babysitting for Brandi, Shawn and me are 'taking a break'. I wanted to thank you for standing by me through everything."

"Everything's going to be ok, alright. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, but it's so frustrating having to watch Cole and go to singing lessons at the same time."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Sing for me."

"It's quiet here tonight  
There's a light burnin' far away  
It burns in my heart  
In the rain, in the dark  
Well, this girl's gonna have her day  
  
I've been this alone for so long  
I'm beginning to wonder why  
I stand in one place  
Different name, different face  
But no one's gonna see me  
Break down and cry  
  
Won't somebody stand by me  
Stand by me just one time  
Won't somebody stand by me  
Stand by me just one time  
  
Lord, I don't understand  
What's slipping through these hands  
You'd think by now I'd know when to let go  
Here I am  
Won't somebody stand, stand by me  
  
I'm not bending tonight  
But I'm twisted and turned and broken down  
I'm starting to know the sound  
Of nothing and no one and yet everything  
  
Well, if God's here tonight  
Are You here tonight  
Maybe You could grab me up  
Lord, stand me on my feet  
Give me strength and set me free  
'Cause I'm not giving in until I've had enough  
  
Won't somebody stand by me  
Stand by me just one time  
Won't somebody stand by me  
Stand by me just one time  
  
Oh, I don't understand  
What's slipping through these hands  
You'd think by now I'd know when to let go  
So here I am  
And I'm throwing down my one last hope  
Here I am  
Won't somebody stand, stand by me  
  
Stand by me, stand by me just one time  
Won't somebody stand by me just one time  
I don't understand  
What's slipping through these hands  
You'd think by now I'd know when to let go  
Here I am  
And I'm throwing down my one last hope  
  
Won't somebody stand by me just one time  
Won't somebody stand by me just one time  
I don't understand  
What's slipping through these hands  
You'd think by now I'd know when to let go  
Here I am"

"That was really good." I told her.

"Well that's how I felt so I just sang it, it really goes good with the situation."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want to sleep on the couch or are you going to go back home?"

"I better go. If my mom finds out I came here tonight I'll get grounded."

"Bye, hope you feel better."

"Thanks for being here for me, Bye Pony."

(Codi's POV after she gets back home)

I felt a lot better after I talked to Ponyboy. He always helps me out. As soon as I lay down in my bed sleep overtook me.

A/N- Do you like? If you have any ideas of what should happen next review.


	5. Feelings

(Codi's POV)

I woke up the next day and ran outside to go check the mail. I've been doing this a lot lately. I've been waiting on my letter from Julliard College. I had sang in a little concert that my singing teacher put together a month ago and a guy from Julliard said that I should wait for a letter from them for my talents. The only thing I found in the mail was bills and a letter for my step dad from Shelly.

"Oh CRAP." I screamed. I hated not knowing if I was going to get into Julliard or not, it was really bothering me. I ran inside to go get dressed so I could go over to Ponyboy's house when my mother called me back.

"Hey. Got anything in the mail."

"Who?"

"You silly. Anything from Julliard yet?"

"Nope."

"I know what will make you feel better. Shopping."

"Ok. But isn't Brandi supposed to drop Cole off?"

"She got the day off of work because she's been working to hard."

"Let's go. I want those new shoe's that I saw at payless, the one's with the 3-inch heel."

"You must be crazy if you think I am going to buy those for you."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

(Pony's POV)

I was really confused about my feelings for Codi and my feelings for Ashlee. I think I'm starting to like Codi but I've known Ashlee for a longer time and just enough time to fall in love with her. I went back into my bedroom after breakfast and screamed into my pillow. I knew if I didn't figure something fast that I was going to go crazy.

"Hey Ponyboy, want to go see a movie tonight" Asked Johnny wile walking into my room.

"Yeah, sure Johnny"

"Ok. What's going on between you and Codi?"

"I really, really don't know, Johnny. If you figure it out tell me."

"Two-bit said he might come with us."

"Ok, let the chaos begin." Two-bit has been acting crazy since I've been going out with Ashlee. He's friggin' crazy!

A/N-Sorry so short, I have to go see the real Codi. I just used her name and some of the things she likes for the story. There really is a Brandi, Cole, and Shelly too. I have the pleasure of going to help baby-sit Cole today.


	6. Concert and a Kiss

Best Friends

(Pony's POV)

"Hey Pony, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to Codi's concert. Her singing teacher put another one together, and she is one of the few who gets to sing then we are going to a party at Caleb's house."

"When should you be getting back?" Darry asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I do know I have to leave now. Bye."

"Bye." Everyone said together.

(7:29 at the theatre where Codi is singing- Codi's turn to sing)

"Presenting one of my best students...Codi Roberts singing, 'The night the lights went out in Georgia.'" Said Codi's teacher.

"On his way his way home from Candletop  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At Webb's and have him a drink fore he went home to her  
Andy Wolo said hello he said hi what's a doin' Wo  
Says sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone she's been seein' that Amos boy Seth  
He got mad and he saw red and Andy said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself  
That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't you trust your soul to no backwoods southern lawyer  
Cause the judge and the town's got bloodstains on his hands  
  
Well Andy got scared and left the bar walkin' on home cause he didn't live far  
See Andy didn't have many friends and had just lost him one  
My brother thought his wife must've left town  
So he went home and finally found the only thing papa had left up was a gun  
Then he went off to Andy's house slippin' through the backwoods quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make  
He looked through the screen at the backporch door  
And he saw Andy lyin' on the floor in a puddle of blood and he started to shake  
But Georgia patrol was makin' their rounds and he fired a shot just to flag 'em down  
And a big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said why'd you do it  
The judge said guilty in a make believe trial  
Slapped the sheriff on the back with a smile  
Said supper's waitin' at home and I gotta get to it  
That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia...  
  
Well they hung my brother before I could say the tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house out back that night were mine  
His cheatin' wife had never left town that's one body that'll never be found  
See little sister don't miss when she gets her gun  
Oh that's the night that the lights went out in Georgia...  
Oh that's the night that the lights went out in Georgia..."

Everybody in the audience applauded. It sounded like thunder. That was the best I've ever heard Codi sing and I could tell she was happy.

(11: 45-At the party after the concert-Caleb's house.)

"Hey Codi, you did really go tonight."

"Thanks so much." I could tell she was worn out from singing. She was drinking some warmed up honey.

"Ashlee couldn't make it, her mom grounded her for hitting her mom's dog."

"Finally, if someone didn't hit that dog soon I was going to hit it myself. Are you drunk?"

"A little. Why?"

"Just wondering." Then I did something I never knew I wanted to do. I kissed Codi, and not just a peck on the check. It made me feel happy, and confused.

"Umm...I have to get home Darry's going to kill me." I was so nervous what if Ashlee found out. But I didn't know what I was doing, or maybe I did. I was so wasted that I just fell asleep in Caleb's room after getting permission from him.

A/N-What do ya'll think? REVIEW PLEASE.


	7. Waking up and Worrying

(Pony's POV)

I woke up with a splitting headache and thought I was going to die. I looked around and found myself in Caleb's floor. I wrote a quick note to him and left. When I got home it was 7:05 and everybody was up.

"Hey Ponyboy, where ya been?" asked Soda.

"I slept at Caleb's house last night."

"Was Codi's concert good?" Dally asked. I knew they all knew I got drunk last night.

"Yeah. She was one of the first people to sing." Then I remembered that I kissed her last night. My feelings were all messed up by now I didn't know what I should do.

"Yeah, well we have to leave now or we are going to be late." Stated Darry.

"Get some rest Pony, you look like crap."

"Thanks a lot Steve." I was going to tell Steve to shove something up his butt but I thought better of it. I went into my room and lay down on my bed. Sleep overtook me.

(12:36 p.m.)

I woke up and called Ashlee to come over to my house about 26 minutes ago. I love Ashlee but I like Codi. The door opened and Ash walked in.

"Hey Pony. Whatcha doin'?"

"Watching TV. You?"

"Well I'm about to come over there and give ya a big kiss but you look sick."

"I'm feeling better now...come kiss away." She walked over to me and sat in my lap. She gave me her kiss, and I remembered why I love her. We laid down on the couch and feel asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Talking to Darry and worrying

Best Friends

Chapter 9

(Pony's POV)

My brothers knew I wasn't a virgin so when they saw me with my shirt off and laying next to Ashlee they didn't say any thing. They woke me up to tell me that they were home and were going to bed.

"She can stay here for tonight but don't mess around like last time, ok little buddy?"

"Yea, sure. But how do you know we didn't while you weren't here?" He gave me a look that said to be careful.

"Ok. Ok. We didn't do anything but we could have. Go to bed Darry you look like shit." I said and Darry gave me one of his rare grins then went into his room.

(Ashlee's POV)

I could hear Pony and Darry talking but as if from a distance. I knew something was wrong with Ponyboy but he wouldn't tell me. I really hope he wasn't cheating on me. I love him so much and I would do anything for him. I prove that a few months ago. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Ponyboy and it scares me that he lives in this neighborhood. I fell back to sleep after Pony put his arm back around me.

A/N: I'm going to see my daddy!!! Me so happy. Sorry so short


	9. Annoying brothers and Telling

Best Friends

Chapter 10

(Pony's POV- will most likely be Pony's unless it says different.)

I was planning on telling Ashlee that Codi and me kissed. I apologized to Codi yesterday about me kissing her. She said that she had liked it. Me and Ashlee were still sleeping in the couch when Darry and Soda woke up.

"Aww. Look how sweet, Pony and Ashlee laying on a couch."

"Sodapop Curtis if you don't shut up I will kill you if you don't shut up right now." Ashlee screamed at the top of her lungs. I was actually kind of scared of her right then.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Soda... SHUT UP."

"Fine, it's not my fault if she gets pregnant." I could have slapped him. Darry was is the kitchen laughing.

"She wont get pregnant...hopefully."

"She better not." Darry shouted out of the kitchen door.

(1 hour later)

Darry and Soda left for work. I was really confused with my feelings.

"Ashlee you know when I went to the party at Caleb's house?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I kissed Codi. I didn't know what I was doing because I was drunk."

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing I went to sleep in Caleb's room because I didn't want to drive home drunk. I didn't know what I was doin'."

"Yeah you said that. I'll talk to ya later, I got to go figure some things out." And then she left. I didn't know what I would do if she would break up with me.

A/N: I'll probably update after school. I don't know. REVIEW


	10. A break in the relationship

Best Friends

Chapter 11

(Pony's POV)

I was home alone when the phone rang. I didn't want to pick it up but I knew I had to.

"Hello."

"Pony, its Ashlee. I think we should take a break. It hurt me when you told me you had kissed Codi."

"Alright. I'll always be for you anyway though... you know that, huh?"

"Yeah Ponyboy Curtis. I know. I'm so sorry but I know It probably wouldn't work. Sorry. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye Ashlee." I just wanted to die right there. I had to something to make the pain go away. I went into the bathroom and grabbed one of the razors. I put the razor to my wrist and cut it. I felt like I was free. Maybe I was. I don't know what I was thinking. I finally got the bleeding to decrease and went into the living room. I cried for 1 and hour. I left when Darry, Soda, and the rest of the gang came in. I really didn't want them to know but I have been cutting for 1 year and 3 months. Codi doesn't even know. Only Ashlee. I really hope it doesn't get worse.

A/N: Sorry so short. I think I'm going crazy at the moment. REVIEW PLEASE.


	11. Just to clear some things up

Best Friends

Just to clear things up

Just to clear things up I'm not lying when I say 'I have to feed my horse' or 'I have to clean my pool' sorry if it upsets anybody. The year is 1968 sorry for that. It's my story so I will write what I want. I'm sorry if you think I'm lazy. If you don't like how it turns out read something else. I would also like to thank all of the reviewers even the one's who don't like it. I am really having a hard time with my life right now and writing and reading books and other people's stories is helping me calm down. LOVE SUCKS. I will keep on writing, it makes me and a few other people happy, that's all that matters


	12. Apology and and a Cut

Best Friends

Codi came over later and apologized for what happened between me and Ashlee. I told her that I was the one who kissed her. I wanted to go talk a shower or something, I was really bored. I wanted something to do to forget what a horrible day I had.

"Hey Ponyboy, where are you goin'?" Darry always had to be nosey.

"I'm going take a shower." Please just let me go, I need to cut.

"Ok. Hurry up though, dinners almost ready."

"Alright." Darn. I really didn't want to take a shower. I NEEDED to cut.

I got into the bathroom pretty quick. I think Sodapop was looking for me but I didn't care. It's starting to be an addiction, maybe I already is. I was to screwed up to know the difference. I was so eager to cut I accidentally cut a little deeper than normally. It was going to be harder to stop. I started to run the bath water. I almost had the bleeding stopped when Soda walked in.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing? Are you crazy!" it was a rhetorical question

"No. The razor fell and I tried to grab it but it cut my wrist." Oh SHIT. What if he found out. I would be so dead.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes Soda. I'm not crazy."

Soda helped me bandage my wrist up and told me to go rest and he would tell Darry I was tired. I was a really lucky person to have Soda as a older brother. Maybe I would tell him and Darry. They deserve to know. Then again they would think I was crazy.


	13. Nightmare

Best Friends

(Pony's POV)

Running, running, and more running. I didn't know where I was. Then I saw something familiar. A house. Ashlee's house. I haven't been here in about a week now. Everything was blurry. I walked inside and into the living room. There I saw Ashlee lying down on the floor. I took a closer look and saw blood...Ashlee's blood. I turned around and saw Codi hanging in the bathroom. I then started screaming

(End of dream)

I woke up to hear Soda talking softly to me and Darry looking down on me. I was so scared that I found myself digging my fingernails into Darry's arm.

"Hey Ponyboy. You alright baby?" Soda looked really worried

"Yeah."

"Was it the dream again?" Darry also looked worried along with tired

"No a different one."

"What was it about?" Asked Sodapop

"I really don't feel like telling ya'll right now."

"Alright. Ya'll go to sleep." Darry always had to be strict. It annoyed me so much.

"Night Darry." Soda and me said together.

Soda put me down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I stood up and went into the living room. I picked up the phone and called Codi and asked her if she was all right, she was. Then I surprised myself by calling Ashlee's private phone. She got it along time ago because her mom didn't want her phone ringing at 2:00 in the morning. She said she was fine and asked why I wanted to know. I told her what happened in my dream. We talked for about 20 minutes. I felt better after that.

A/N: Tell me what you think. If anyone knows if you have to go to college to be in the Air Force please let me know. It might become part of the story. Thanks to all of the reviewers


	14. Ashlee, Michael, and Codi

Best Friends

(Ashlee's POV)

Pony has been acting real weird since we broke up. I could tell that he cared about me, because he was glad that I was all right. I hope Pony doesn't kill himself. I saw him today, he told me he couldn't stop cutting. He said Sodapop almost caught him. I told him what I thought... that he should tell Darrel and Sodapop. He's turning into someone I don't like.

(Michael's POV)

Pony's been mad at me. I know I ruined our friendship but the cutting took over me, like the drugs and cutting is taking over him. Ashlee told me why her and Pony broke up and about the cutting and the drugs. I don't want Ponyboy Curtis to be like me. I plan on talking to me soon.

(Codi's POV)

Pony and me haven't been talking much. I was the cause of Pony and Ashlee's break up, I know I was. He's been acting weird lately. I hope it's not drugs or anything like that. I talked to me stepsister and she said she found a new roommate. Her roommates name is Sandy, she moved to Florida from Tulsa. Maybe she knows Ponyboy, I'll ask later.


	15. Sandy

Best Friends

Chapter 15

(Codi's POV)

"Hey Ponyboy, guess what."

"You're going to Julliard?" Ahhh. I hate when people bring that up.

"Uh...no. That's kinda over with...umm...what was I going to say?"

"You sure you aren't a blond?" I was once a blond, maybe I should go back to it. I'm dingy enough.

"Oh ya, I'm sure. Shelly has a new roommate. Shelly says the chic's real nice."

"Shelly deserves a good roommate. What's her roommates name?" Shelly did deserve this chic...someone to share secrets with, talk to about guys...

"I think it was Sandy Moore (I don't know Sandy, Soda's ex's last name... if you know it please tell me and I'll change it)."

"You're kidding." He looked real serious, and worried.

"No, I'm not. You know her?"

"Follow me." He looked like he didn't want anyone to here that Shelly got a new roommate now.

"Sandy Moore is Soda's ex-girlfriend. She cheated on him and got pregnant then left Soda. That's why we...I don't like her. She hurt Sodapop real bad. He wrote to her and she sent his letters back unopened. It tore him up inside."

"Shelly said that she talked to Sandy and Sandy said that she got pregnant once and lost the baby. I'll get Shelly to talk to Sandy and find out who the baby was for if you want." This could be real bad. I'm nervous.

"Yeah. Just tell Shelly the story and tell her not to let slip that you know us. Ok?"

"Yeah. Listen I need to get home for dinner. See ya."

"Yeah. Bye."

A/N: Hey please review.


	16. Codi and Shawn

Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Codi's Family, Ashlee, Michael, and Codi's Boyfriend Shawn.**

**(Codi's POV)**

**Once Again I have to watch Cole. I love him and all but I'm tired of watching him all day. Shawn and me are getting back together. I think we just needed a break. I talked to Ashlee and she told me that Pony had been cutting his wrist and other places. I told Shawn and he said he would talk to Ponyboy. I also told him that Pony and me kissed, he said he wasn't mad at me because I was honest. Shelly called back and told me that Sandy was raped by some random guy that she met at a club while she was with her friends. Shelly said that Sandy was planning on moving back to Tulsa and try to talk to Sodapop. She still loves him.**

**(Pony's POV)**

**Codi came over and talked to me about Sandy. Sandy should have told Sodapop. She also told me that she knew about my cutting. I told her about everything. Codi also told me that her and Shawn were getting back together and that Shawn wanted to talk to me.**

**(That night)**

**One word: Shawn. He's waiting for me in my room; I'm in the bathroom. I just took a shower. I counted 30 cuts on my arms all-together.**

"**Hey Shawn. How you doin'?" I asked nervously. I was scared that he was going to tell Darrell and Sodapop.**

"**I'm ok. How about you? Still Cutting?"**

"**It's none of your business." I muttered.**

"**It is my business because I care about Codi and she cares about you and she can't be happy because you're not happy." Too much for my brain to process. My head is pounding.**

"**Look, Shawn. I just need to deal with this by myself."**

"**No. You need friends. Friends and family." He's right. I need to tell my brothers. Shawn left after that.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. If you want to see something happen tell me and I'll try to put it into the story.**


	17. Baby!

Best Friends 

Chapter 17

(Ashlee's POV)

I think I'm sick. I've been throwing up all morning. I don't think I'm going to school today.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Michael, he can be nice and sweet when he wants to be.

"Yeah, I think. I was sick yesterday morning too."

"You really are dumb aren't you? Your pregnant." After our conversation I took some tests and they all came back positive.

(Pony's POV)

I think I'm going to tell Soda about Sandy when he gets home from work. He needs to know. Ashlee called me and told me that she was going to come over later and that she needed to tell me something.

(Later that day)

"Hey Soda, can we talk, It's important." Soda, and the gang just walked in.

"Yeah, sure." He gave me a funny look as we walked into my room.

"Sodapop, I want to talk to you about... Sandy."

"I don't want to her this Ponyboy, I'm over her now and I'm happy." Even though Sodapop didn't want to here it I told him anyway. He was really confused, o gave him Sandy's phone number so he could call her.

(after dinner)

I called Ashlee and told her to come over to my house. She agreed. We had to go into my room because the guys including Darry were making fun of us by saying that the only reason that she came over is because she 'wanted some'.

"Pony, what I'm about to tell you, you might not like." She said seriously.

"What is it?" I have rarely seen Ashlee act serious.

"I'm pregnant. I took about four test and they all came back positive."

"Is...is it mine?" I can't believe this.

"You were my only, well the only person I fooled around with." We talked a little while longer. We talked about Soda and Sandy. We also talked about names for the baby, and when we were going to tell everyone. While we were talking we somehow ended up holding each other. We ended up falling asleep like that. A promise to myself: I will never cut or do drugs again.


	18. What!

Best Friends

Chapter 18

(Pony's POV)

Oh my god! I'm going to be a father…what am I going to tell Darrel?

"Pony, what time is it?" asked Ashlee.

"8:47…Saturday…no school…oh…I feel all warm and crazy inside."

"Pony…I am looking at the clock right now and it's 7:27, how are we going to tell your brothers?"

"I was just thinking 'bout that…does your mom know?"

"Yeah, she said the she was happy, I don't know why she would be, maybe she's gone crazy, I think I might tell my evil step-father, they could go into a nut-house together."

"Maybe, hey, stay in here, I'm going to go tell Darrel, keep my spot warm." As I walked into Darry's room I got kind of nervous. I'm going to be a father.

"Darry, you awake?" I hope he doesn't go ballistic on me.

"No."

"Can we talk?"

"Later Pony, it's my day off."

"Ashlee's pregnant."

"WHAT!" Darry said as he jumped out of his bed, it must have been pretty easy for him, he's got all of those muscles.

"You and Soda are going to be uncles!"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!"

"Darrel, we both wanted this baby, were happy!"

"How, how far along is she?" he asked with his head in his hands.

"Three months."

"Her parents know?" I nodded my head at this; I could tell Darry was mad so I didn't say anything. Darry told me that he would tell the gang and to just worry about Ashlee.

A/N: Please Review! Sorry if it has any typos…my hand is hurt and badly bruised. My cousin's fault!


	19. Author Alert

One Huge Author's Note

Im sorry for not updating, I have been working on my stories at school and at night when I cant sleep. I have written new chapters and stories. I will start updating again as soon as I come back to Louisiana from Tennessee! I will probably update stories on Tuesday, 31st of May. And post new stories after that. I have been working on making my stories longer and more detailed. Teenage Life will be ending soon. I might make a sequel to it, but I don't know yet. If you have any ideas, post them in the review, or send me e-mail at Thank you all for the reviews and support. For those who don't like my stories, give me some ideas and I will try to make them better! I am posting this on all of my stories I am still updating but not the ones I am finished with.

Thanks again!

Jordan

a.k.a Jorjor


	20. Baby Shower, presents, and Love?

Best Friends

Chapter 19

A/N: This story will probably be ending soon along with Teenage Life. Sorry for the typos if any! Lol.

(Ponyboy's PoV)

Ashlee is now 7 months pregnant. She is now definitely showing. She's supposed to go to the doctor's office later on in the week. Darry is starting to get used to the idea of being an uncle. Codi and me are going to just be friends and it will not go any further that! Ashlee and Codi are getting along better now…meaning they go shopping all the time, which gets annoying.

All of our teachers have been congratulating us but telling us to be more careful in the future, I think we kind of learned out lesson. Maybe not…hope not, I kind of want a big family of my own, but I don't know if Ashlee does, I know she wants a family though. Soda and Sandy got back together, and he told me he was planning on marrying her as soon as he got enough money. After the baby is born, Ashlee and me might move out of the house into a small house or apartment. We talked to Darry about it and he said it would be fine, and if we needed help money wise, he would try to help.

Ashlee and Sandy went shopping for blanket fabric to make a baby blanket. They got pink, white, and grey fabric. Ashlee wanted something to tell and show everybody that we are proud parents of a baby girl, and wanted to put a mature color (gray) in to it. It'll look nice…hopefully. (A/N: I made the baby a girl because girls rule…just kidding!) They also got some clothes for the baby and for themselves. Ashlee's mother gave her some money, and I gave her some. I got a new job at a fancy restraint called Don's Steakhouse. Ashlee goes to eat over there every Friday night.

We had an early baby shower because of everything going on, and so Ash can start getting everything ready for the baby. Darry and his new girlfriend, Samantha, got us a baby crib. Soda and Sandy got a cradle and some baby clothes. The rest of the gang got us a car seat, stroller, and some baby clothes. Ashlee's family got more clothes, and a lot of toys for the baby.

Everyday that goes by, I get more and more scared. I don't want my baby girl have to go through the same types of thongs I've gone through. We comfort each other everyday by saying "I love you". We've been doing it everyday since we found out she was pregnant. Ashlee told me all she wants is the baby to be healthy and for us not to fight. I truly love her, more than I've ever loved anybody. I hope she feels the same.

(Ashlee's PoV)

Ponyboy has been, sweeter, nicer to me. I think he really does love me. Sometimes at night, when the baby kicks me, Pony puts his head on my stomach and rubs it. He talks to the baby like I already had it. I know he's going to be a good father.

Darry said he was sorry about freaking out about me being pregnant. Sandy and me are good friends and we talk about things like clothes and make-up, but I don't know if I can trust her. I can't trust anybody but Pony. Im happy for Sodapop. He deserves to be happy, so does Darrel, Darry, I cant get used to calling him Darry. I think people should be called by their given names, not nicknames.

I cant wait to have this baby, it hurts when she kicks and it might bring me and Ponyboy closer together, at least I hope it will. I love him, I think.


End file.
